


他用头接了颗子弹

by dominique_aaa



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, protagoneil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominique_aaa/pseuds/dominique_aaa
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 4





	他用头接了颗子弹

你有时无法相信，他是多么变幻无穷。周四早上4点24分，他的手是一捧湖水，你捞起一把水，刚摸到一点冰冷的湿润，他就从你的指缝间溢出，绝望地流入你的其他沟壑。他湍急凶猛，混乱地包围着你，后来太阳捅破了夜，他便平静下来，倒映着鲜红色的天空。于是你沉入他，如同太阳的刺沉入水。

后来他用头接了颗子弹。

这是一双很好的手：骨节柔和，皮肉均匀，掌心的纹路清楚明白。无论是手枪、方向盘还是锁，他都让它们融入他手的形状，让它们以他的意志为转移。除了你。你的手要略大于他，他无法完全将它收入掌心。你拨开他的手指看他的手心，一块块红斑，下面胀着血。你想知道你们二人谁的血更热一些，便把自己的掌心叠上去。你的手贴上了一面湖。还没等你把所有手指插入水中，他就涌上来，指尖扣着你的手背，掌心在你的掌心下焦急地波动着。这是一双很好的手。但是他后来用头接了颗子弹。

一天上午，你的耳边掠过一股股潮湿温暖的风。这股风找上了你的后脑勺和太阳穴。你顺着风的方向找，找到两片干燥的唇和一根不安的舌头，它们分开，闭合，分开，闭合，让人焦虑。你迎上去，让那阵风灌入你的嘴，再窜入你的耳。进入你的双耳后，那股风以另一种方式震动着你：

“艾弗斯已经准备好了，咱们今晚就可以动身。慢一点。”

提到慢，你好像还没有见过比他更有耐心的人。现在回想起来，他在孟买帆船俱乐部的笑容像一张带歪了的面具。他非常小心地呵护这张面具，每天都会仔细地清洗。后来他在清洗时看清了面具下那张四分五裂的，泛着水气的脸，水从眼眶边毫无目的地渗出，让他感到自己正在流干。古古怪怪，眼鼻分家，口齿断裂。然后他把面具重新固定在脸上，他让自己的五官去贴合这张面具，他的五官几乎长进了面具里。在一个楚楚可怜的夜晚，他来到你身边，掀开面具的一角，在路灯下向你展示他的嘴，鼻子，和眼。嘴，鼻子，和眼，你手嘴并用地学习着这些部位。沙子，水花，月光。这种陌生的熟悉感勾起恼火与惊慌，于是你便要用一点点暴力来掩饰这种不适。你的拳头在碰到他的脸时被阻力拦截，最后你只能无奈地继续学习他的面孔。沙子，水花，月光。你有很多问题：为什么，多久了，你是谁，但你现在已经得不到答案了。很不幸，他用头接了颗子弹。

他站在甲板上，头破开风，一种奇异的感觉逼近额心。这种感觉一点点从头颅深处绽开，逐渐并成一个尖，像一根要在冰面上劈出裂痕的钉子。另一种感觉降入他的鼻腔，热乎乎，酸溜溜。他起初并不明白，甚至为这种全新的体验感到好奇与惊喜。你感到手臂被什么东西蛰了一下，挽起袖子，露出一个湿热的伤口。他摸了摸额心。

事情至此，已经毫无悬念。一粒晚生的痣。一种越来越具体和炙热的尖锐。一根刺入冰面的钉子，一根破冰而出的钉子，穿过他的头盔嵌入他的头骨，飞出他的头骨穿过他的头盔。他喷洒在护目镜上，他被泄入鼻腔的血一点点地呛死。片刻的痛和漫长的苦。你不知道他究竟是以何种形象步入死亡的。你看到了一个突然立起来的影子，他的死亡是从复活开始的。事后，你尝试想象他临终的样子。你的想象力和记忆力很出色，但现在你拼不出一张完整的脸。他的脸四分五裂，原本额心的地方有一粒晚生的痣。现在轮到你的脸变成一汪水，你用脸接着一丝丝雨，可这样远远不够，因为他接的是子弹。

天黑后，船下的海像沸腾浓黑的血。你一跃而入，切开水面，凉得发烫的水迫不及待地奔入你的鼻子和耳朵，这种急躁让你记起此前的逆水经验，因此你十分安心。你睁开双眼，眼前漆黑。他的护目镜上有一片血，他眼前漆黑。他的鼻子和耳朵是否也同样潮湿？一束束发抖的光透了下来，一只眼睛，一个鼻子，一个嘴巴，月光，水花，沙子，无数个眼睛，无数个鼻子，无数个嘴巴，月光，水花，沙子。你被很多个他包围，你将很多个他一一摸遍。他的额头洁白完好，正中央有一粒晚生的红痣，然后这粒痣开始扩大，扩成了一张幽深的嘴，嘴往水里吐血。他开始褪色，变得闪电般银白。你眨了眨眼，发现那只是来自上面的光。你觉得这或许可以算作海葬，可你被海水反驳似地推了一下，像是被几十公里外的洞穴中的热浪击中，于是你想到，他的残骸掺在斯塔尔斯克十二的尘土中。这便是他唯一的结局，世代如此。你使劲抓了一把海水，火焰穿过你的指缝。在火光中，他的脸再次短暂地亮了一下。随后你跟着上面的光，慢慢浮出水面。

· end ·


End file.
